Noche Varonil
by Kim Karma
Summary: En esta noche de Halloween los más machos machetes del grupo de amigos (que además son los únicos) iran a pasar la noche más terrorífica de sus vidas. Especial Halloween


**Espero que os guste este especial Halloween,día de los difuntos,muertos...(como se llame en vuestro país) donde salen nuestros machos mas varonilmente varoniles,nada femeninos,porque son...varonilmente varoniles ㈴6㈴6㈴6㈴6㈴6㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3**

* * *

><p>En el 2012,unos meses después de que Jack fuera elegido...<p>

Era otoño y pronto seria el famoso día mundial. Halloween. El día en el que Jack O´Lantern trabaja,trabaja y trabaja...muuuuy duro,partiendo de las bromas que hace a la gente. El día en el que tu hermana/o mayor te asusta y se ríe en tu cara. El día que hasta los hombres gritan como niñas. El día en el que tus amigos te trolean,te sacan una foto,la publican en Facebook y todos se ríen en tu cara también. El día en el que nuestra perra favorita (Pitch o para los amigos Bitch) sale a disfrutar de ese día con su amiga BO. Mientras que los demás,hacen otras cosas como trabajar,gastar bromas o planear algún acontecimiento.

En el polo Norte se habían reunido los guardianes,algunos amigos y por supuesto el amigo de Jack que Bunny piensa que es gay,pero no lo es. Se habían reunido no hace mucho. Dos de los guardianes de la infancia se habían marchado ha hablar (Platicar) ,mientras que los demás guardianes se quedaban en la sala del globo con sus invitados ¿Quienes? El Coco (Nuestra perra favorita) ,su vieja amiga el Karma,el amigo de Jack (Cupido) ,el espíritu de la desesperanza. De momento,Tooth y Kim eran las únicas chicas que habían venido. Pitch esta de pie con las manos tras suyo,al lado de Kim que estaba apoyada en una columna de brazos cruzados,en una silla estaba sentado Delsin al revés,Aiden volaba en su sitio (Quietecito) para estirar las alas,Jack se apoyaba se su bastón,Bunny estaba pintando algún que otro huevo y Sandy entre Jack y Bunny durmiendo.

- ¿Tu no te tomas algún...no se...descanso? -pregunto Delsin para molstar un poco a Bunny,su opuesto.

- ¿Tu...no se...podrías cerrar tu hermosa y tonta boca? -dijo Bunny sin levantar la mirada.

-Que te crees que me voy a callar,ya,en tus sueños liebre-dijo Delsin sacándole luego la lengua.

-De verdad tu y Jack sois insoportables-murmuro Bunny molesto.

- ¿Acaso estas insultando a Snowflake? -dijo Aiden,volando enfrente de Bunny,defendiendo la dignidad de Jack.

- ¿Q..qué? No,no,no me estoy me metiendo...con...tu Jack-dijo Bunny levantando sus patas (manos) .

-Claaro...-dijo Aiden sin creérselo.

-Pajarraco,déjale en paz al canguro,no vale la pena,olvídalo-dijo Jack dejando de apoyarse en su bastón y sentándose en una mesa que tenía tras suyo-Ven aquí anda y sientate aquí conmigo.

-Vale-dijo Aiden dandole una bofetada con el ala al aterrizar a propósito a Bunny,haciendo que esté fuera empujado y se le cayera el huevo y el pincel.

Bunny,al recoger sus cosas miro a Aiden con una mirada asesina y molesta,justo la misma mirada que enviaba a Jack cuando le gastaba una broma. Aiden,ya sentado al lado de Jack,soltó algunas risas. Kim suspiro cansada y negando con la cabeza,era el pan de cada día.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Que estuvisteis haciendo tu y Blake en San Valentin? No me lo contastes-dijo Delsin interesado y un poco celoso.

- ¿Por qué te lo iba a contar? Además ¿A ti que te importa? -dijo Kim molesta con Delsin.

-Simple,quiere saber hasta lo que respiras,aún está interesado por ti,lo rechazas y le mandas a freir espárragos...literalmente-dijo Pitch apoyándose en otro lado de la columna en la que estaba Kim.

-Yo se lo que hicieron-dijo Aiden sonriendo pícarament-Según Blake te gustó su regalo.

- ¿Regalo?¿Qué te regalo? -preguntó Delsin interesado.

-No te importa-dijo Kim aún más molesta,pero esta vez con Aiden más porque se lo estaba contando todo a Delsin.

-Sólo se que se requiere adrenalina-dijo Aiden con tranquilidad.

- ¡Aiden. Cierra. La. Boca! -dijo Kim amenazadoramente separándose de la columna en la que estaba apoyada y bajando los brazos que anteriormente estaban cruzados- ¿O quieres ir al infierno? O mejor,primero te doy una hostia que te deje temblando,luego arranco tu cabeza de cuajo,la cuelgo como un trofeo,quemo tu arco para no recordarte y te llevo yo misma al infierno para que ardas enternamente.

Todos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Wo...-dijo Jack entre asustado y sorprendido.

-No tiene sentido,si no me quieres recordar ¿Para qué tener mi cabeza también? -dijo Aiden confundido en vez de estar asustado.

Kim sólo le miro con cara de "Cierra. La. Boca".

-Bueeeeno,a mi nadie me ha contado como me han dejado entrar aquí-dijo Pitch cambiando de tema.

-Kim fue ha hablar con Norte hace unos dias,dijo que quería que nos llevaramos bien,así que le dijo que si podías venir tu con la supervisión de alguien,y como nadie se ofreció,Kim dijo que ella seria tu supervisión-dijo Bunny-Más o menos,Kim es esa persona que te vigila,como si ella fuera tu ñiñera,así que cada vez que quieras venir,díselo a Kimy.

-No os preocupéis,muchas visitas mías no tendréis-dijo Pitch.

-Mejor-dijo Jack aliviado.

Se oye un cascabel y todos miran a Sandy,que anteriormente estaba dormido y ahora estaba con cara enojada y un elfo entre manos,que soltó. Con su arena sobre su cabeza,hizo las siguientes figuras: ㈑2❓

-Na',no estábamos hablando de nada interesante-dijo Delsin encogiendo los hombros-Lo único interesante es sobre lo que hizo Kim en San Valentín.

- ¿¡Podrías dejar el tema ya!? -dijo Kim más molesta que antes.

Sandy negó con la cabeza,de nuevo hizo figuras:ㇳ5❓

- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer en Halloween? -preguntó Aiden inseguro.

Sandy asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo pasare el día con BO,lo de siempre,divirtiendomos asustando a la gente que encontremos-dijo Pitch.

-Yo no lo se,tal vez trabajar-dijo Kim sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Trabajar?¿Tampoco descansas? -preguntó Delsin,extrañado.

-Delsin,no seas imbecil,claro que descanso-dijo Kim.

Sandy,para que no empezaran otra pelea señalo a Jack para que hablara.

-Yo...no se...¿Y tu? -dijo Jack sin saber que hacer también.

Sandy hizo las figuras que hablaban por él: ㈒8㈑3㇨9

- ¿Tu también trabajar? Bueno es normal,tu trabajas todas las noches-dijo Aiden finalmente entendiendolo.

Sandy asintió.

-Y tu Orejotas ¿Qué vas ha hacer este Halloween? -preguntó Pitch al Pooka que pintaba el huevo.

-Lo que el destino me depare-dijo Bunny sin mucha importancia.

-Oír,como muchos no tenemos que trabajar ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo? Como una noche de terror-dijo Delsin emocionado.

Sandy: ㈌3㇨9❓

-Exacto-afirmo Delsin.

-Una noche de terror...suena bien ¿Que me dices Aiden?¿Nos apuntamos? -preguntó Jack emocionado.

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo Aiden decidido.

- ¿Canguro?¿Te apuntas? Un poco de diversión no mata a nadie-dijo Jack como si fuera un reto.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Lo pasaremos bien-dijo Bunny sin levantar la mirada del huevo luego miro a Kim- ¿Te unes Karma?

-No gracias,el Karma no descansa hasta que su trabajo hecho este-dijo Kim decidida.

-Okey,si no viene ninguna chica entonces se convierte en una noche de...-dijo pensativo Aiden.

Sandy: ㈞9㇨9❓

-Eso,noche de chicos,gracias Arenita-dijo Aiden agradecido.

-Si vais ha hacer noche varonil de Halloween creo que ya se donde la podéis hacer-dijo Kim pensativa.

- ¿Dónde? -preguntó Bunny curioso.

-En mi antigua mansión-dijo Kim decidida.

* * *

><p>En mitad de un bosque alemán...<p>

Ya que iban ha hacer esa "party",fueron a ver si las demás chicas querían ir,y dijeron que no,misteriosamente (En Halloween todo es misterioso) y por ultimo se lo preguntaron a Blake y este acepto en ir. Así que después de preparar las cosas se fueron junto a Kim. Todos llevaban alguna mochila suya,alguna que tuvieran guardada por ahí,para meter las cosas necesarias para pasar una noche. Cuando llegaron al bosque,todo era hermosura y encantos,pero ahora el sol comenzaba ha ocultarse,así que aceleraron el paso. Ahora mismo,el grupo varonil se encontraba caminando a través del bosque.

- ¿Falta muchooooo? -se volvio a quejar preguntando Jack.

-No se Jack,quedará poco-dijo Blake con normalidad.

- ¿Tu no podías usar alguno de tus túneles? -pregunto Aiden extrañado.

- ¿Y tu no podías volar? -le devolvió la pregunta Bunny.

-No puedo-se quejo Aiden.

- ¿Cómo qué no puedes? -preguntó Delsin,pensando que era una broma de mal gusto.

-Aiden tienes las alas afuera,no las has convertido en un tatuaje ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de eso? -preguntó Blake siendo amable con Aiden,no como Bunny que lo decía con dureza.

-Si me he dado cuenta-se volvio a quejar Aiden cansado.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Bunny molesto.

-Antes me ha dicho que le dolían las alas,cuando intenta volar le duelen-dijo Jack,defendiendo la dignidad de Aiden.

- ¿Cuando te empezaron a doler? -pregunto Delsin curioso.

-Al entrar en el bosque,intente volar justo al entrar y me dio una ola de dolor en las alas-dijo Aiden con pena.

-No te preocupes,ya veras que se curaran,pase lo que pase con ellas-dijo Jack,animando a su amigo,rodeándole con un brazo por los hombros-Oye Bunny ¿No podrías usar tus tuneles?

-Lo he intentado antes pero por alguna razón no se abre ninguno-dijo Bunny más confundido- ¿Y tu no podrías ir volando?

-Por si no lo recuerdas he perdido mi bastón-dijo Jack recordando que cuando lo dejo encima de la mesa de la sala del globo,cuando fue a cogerlo,ya no estaba.

-Me parece increíble que pierdas algo a que es muy útil para ti,ya que con el repartes el invierno,congelas cosas y...no pueses volar-dijo Delsin poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

-Aún esta practicando en eso,en volar sin bastón-dijo Aiden- ¿Y tu no podías volar también?

-Si,pero parece que la magia de Halloween me lo impide-dijo Delsin,diciendo algo que parecía ser para animar el ambiente- ¿Y tu Agüita?

-Yo también podía volar pero por alguna razón no puedo-dijo Blake confundido.

-Halloween...uuuuuuhhh-susurro Delsin.

-Chicos,creo que ya llegamos-dijo Aiden mirando a lo que fuera que estuviera delante de todos.

Los presentes,al oír a Aiden pararon de caminar para observar una mansión llena de hiedras,rodeada por un muro de ladrillos y una puerta doble de barrotes de hierro. La puerta estaba abierta,los muros también estaban llenos de hiedras,lo que era dentro del terreno de la mansión,lo que parecía haber sido el jardín anteriormente,había larga hierba,el camino de piedra,de los huecos de esta salía hierba,alguna que otra flor. La mansión parecía más vieja que el hombre de la luna,posiblemente. La mansión estaba hecha de piedra,normal,en los siglos en los que vivían Kim y los demás Karmas las mansiones y casas eran de piedra. Podoblemente,por el día,la mansión parecía inofensiva,pero cuando ya la oscuridad se adueñe del día,cuando la luna haya salido y los grillos (y búhos) empiecen a cantar,la mansión ya no parecería tan inofensiva. Y claro,toda historia de terror tiene una mansión,y las peores cosas pasan en las de piedra. Maldita sea,era justo ese tipo de mansión.

-Ay la madre...-dijo Delsin,mirando la mansión.

-Bueeeno,algo de miedo si da ¿No? -dijo Blake inseguro.

-Es muy...-dijo Jack sin encontrar la palabra- ¿Linda?

- ¿Linda?¿Tu has visto la pinta que tiene? -preguntó Bunny,volteando para ver a Jack junto a Aiden,sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir,luego volteo de nuevo para ver la mansión y se cruzo de brazos-De seguro que Kim nos ha traído a un manicomio antes que a una mansión.

-De eso nada monada-se oyó decir de repente uba voz familiar,haciendo que todos,a la vez que se asustaban volteaban-Wo,ni siquiera ha empezado vuestra noche y ya os estáis asustando.

-Eso es mentira,hemos estornudado,cof cof-dijo Aiden,fingiendo una tos.

- Si Claro,todos a la vez...seguro que ha sido una coincidencia-dijo Kim con sarcasmo-Da igual,el caso es que...aquí tenéis la mansión,tiene cinco habitaciones,como la mansion es del siglo maria castaña,si queréis bañaros,tendreis que bañaros en bañeras de madera,redondas de gran tamaño. Hay dos pisos como podréis ver,arriba estan las habitaciones y abajo están lo que es el comedor,la cocina,el salón y el cuarto de baño más antiguo del mundo.

-Okey ¿Alguna otra cosa más? -preguntó Aiden.

- ¿Habéis traído las linternas? -preguntó Kim poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Sip-dijo Delsin sacando la suya.

-Nos aseguramos que teníamos una antes de salir-dijo Bunny.

-Pues aquí nos despedimos espero que tengáis una buena noche-dijo Kim,luego se acercó a Blake y le dio un beso en los labios-Tener cuidado,no quiero a uno en silla de ruedas o muletas.

-Tranquila,sabemos cuidarnos-dijo Blake sonriendo.

-Lo dice el que casi se ahoga con un cacahuete la semana pasada.

-Eso es mentira,sólo estaba...

-Ejem-carraspeó Jack.

-Estamos en la noche de terror,no en la noche de "Vamos a llevar a nuestra chica de paseo en la cama" -dijo Delsin impaciente.

-Cállate un mes-dijo Blake molesto.

-Mejor que e calle un año-dijo Kim,con ese deseo.

* * *

><p>En la mansión,ya en el comienzo de la noche...<p>

Despues de despedirse de Kim,entraron en la mansion,eligieron habitaciones,se instalaron,prepararon la cena (o por lo menos lo intentaron) pero aunque les saliera un poco quemada (pero bueno,con practica...) seguía conservando su buen sabor. Después cenaron,se pusieron el pijama y bajaron al salón ha hablar.

-Hey,Hey,hey ¿Aguno de vosotros sabe alguna historia de miedo? -preguntó emocionado Delsin.

-Bunny sabe una,yo ya me iré a la cama-dijo Blake levantandose,yendo a las escaleras y subiendo por ellas.

-Buenas noches-dijeron los demás a la vez.

- ¿Comienzo? -preguntó Bunny sonriendo.

-Si-dijo Aiden inseguro.

-Claro-dijo Delsin decidido.

-Comienza cuanto antes-dijo Jack impaciente.

-Okey,pues comenzemos-dijo Bunny cogiendo una linterna encendiendola y enfocandose con ella en la barbilla,haciendo que su rostro diera un poco más de miedo-En el 1890,hubo una casa en la que vivia una hermosa familia: la madre,el padre y su hermosa hija Looren.

Jack y Aiden,sentados juntos,escuchaban atentamente mientras Delsin esperaba que algo pasara con un poco de paciencia.

-Un día,Looren fue asesinada,se encontraron su cuerpo lleno de heridas,sus tobillos y muñecas tenían marcas,tenían grandes y profundos arañados en la espalda,iba toda sucia,su vestido estaba manchado de sangre y de tierra también estaba manchado,su cuello también tenía marcas,su cabello estaba despeinado y mugriento,y lo peor de todo...

Aiden y Jack se acercaron más.

-Le arrancaron los ojos y tenía una laaaarga sonrisa,extendida desde las comisuras de los labios a las mejillas,se dice que en los primeros meses se le oía cantar una suave canción a media noche en una montaña en otoño...y dice asi...

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, and what then shall we play?  
>Tick Tock, Goes the clock, now summer's gone away?<p>

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, and what then shall we see?  
>Tick Tock, Until the day you will die.<p>

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, and all the years they fly.  
>Tick Tock, Goes the clock, you must die.<p>

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, I'm so lonely here.  
>Tick Tock, Goes the clock, do you want to play with me?<p>

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, All my family and your friends I killed.  
>Tick Tock, Goes the clock, now is your turn to die.<p>

-Si...una cancion...muy bonita-dijo Jack insegro.

-Continuo,ejem,en el 1946 una familía murió violentamente. Todos habían sido decapitados,no encontraron los cuerpos,pero si las cabezas. Las encontraron colgando en las paredes con grandes cuchillos clavados en sus frentes. Según los vecinos,oyeron gritos entre las 12 y la 1. Año tras año,la familia que ocupaba la casa en la que había habido esos asesinatos,morían. En el 2001 decidieron demoler la casa,pero eso sólo trajo más problemas. La maldicion que tenía esa casa se extendió por todas,y se dice que la maldicion se adelanta en Halloween,porque ahí fue cuando Looren murió. Esta para vengarse,creo esa maldicion en esa casa,y al ser destruida,la extendió por todos lados,adelantandola en Halloween. También creo más criaturas para la maldicion. Criaturas que son leyenda y habitan en el bosque,como el que estamos ahora,y al ser Halloween...y al extenderse la maldicion...Looren podría estar aquí escuchando...esperando a que nos durmamos para comerse nuestros cuerpos,beber nuestra sangre y colgar nuestras cabezas con largos y afilados cuchillos-Bunny se notaba que se lo estaba pasando de miedo asustando a los más jóvenes del grupo.

Jack y Aiden tragaron saliva.

-Con el paso de los años se creo el dicho de "Entre las 12 y la 1,aparecen las malas figuras"-continuó Delsin la historia-En el 2009,hubo un chico que se salvo por los pelos. Este aseguró que encontró a una chica de 10 años comiéndose los cuerpos de sus padres y su hermano pequeño recién nacido. El chico dijo que al intentar escapar,la chica volteo para verlo,y asi es como la vio: ojos negros,tanto el iris como la esclerótica (ambos ojos completamente negros),tenia un vestido blanco,manchado de tierra y sangre,estaba roto por debajo y las mangas,de larga cabellera despeinada y castaña oscura,una sonrisa hecha por un cuchillo,extendida desde la comisura de los labios hasta las mejillas,tienes afilados,dandee entre ellos,lengua de serpiente,iba descalza y traía un cuchillo largo y afilado. Se suponía que era Looren.

- ¿Looren? -preguntó Aiden-Si que ha cambiado...

-Calla y déjame continuar-dijo Delsin impaciente-Looren,al ver al joven chico pronuncio una especie de rugido agudo,similar al de las serpientes. Al chico le dio tiempo ha escapar,pero perdió a su familia ¿Sabéis? Como ha dicho la Liebre antes,al estar en Halloween,puede que Looren este aquí entre nosotros...

-Oh Dios mío...-dijo Bunny,pareciendo asustado,mirando tras Jack y Aiden- ¡Es ella!

- ¿¡Qué!? -dijeron asustados Jack y Aiden,voltearon la cabeza y aparecio una persona con una mascara de terror (de estas que se las pones a un niño pequeño y estos tiemblan,imagianos la mascara). Del susto,ambos se abrazaron con fuerza asustados-¡Aaaaahhhhh!

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! -empezo a reírse la persona de la mascara.

- ¡Jajajajajajaj!¡Qué miedicas! -río Bunny por los suelos.

- ¡Os lo habéis creido!¡Jajajajajaja! -río Delsin al igual que Bunny,agarrandose el estomago y tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó confundido Aiden.

- ¡Tachan!¡Jajajajajaja! -rio Blake quitándose la mascara,la persona que asustó a ambos jóvenes.

-No tiene gracia ¿Qué pasaría si fuerais vosotros? -preguntó enojado Aiden.

-Yo se lo que da gracias y esto no ha sido nada divertido-dijo enojado Jack. Este se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras-Me voy a dormir.

- ¡Jack! jeje ¡Vamos!¡Lo sentimos! -dijo Blake,con alagunas risas aún.

-Yo también iré a dormir-dijo Aiden enojado,levantandose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras al igual que Jack,luego ambos las subieron-Buenas noches.

-Oh vamos no os piquéis-dijo Bunny.

-Solo ha sido una broma-dijo ahora Delsin.

-Bueno,se enojaron...-dijo Blake encogiendo los hombros.

Al ver que ya no tenían nada que contar,también se fueron a dormir. Blake iba con la linterna,al estar en su habitación (en la que había elegido) se le ocurrió voltear la cabeza al pasillo,al oscuro pasillo. Entonces vio una silueta,Blake,diciéndose a si mismo que era imaginación suya,apuntó con la linterna a donde estaba la silueta. Pero al hacerlo ya no estaba. Blakr apago la linterna y ahí estaba de nuevo. La encendió ya no esaba. Blake comenzó ha asustarse un poco. Apago la linterna y ahí estaba de nuevo la silueta. Desde ahí pensó que era Jack intentando vengarse.

-Jack,te he dicho que lo sentimos,vete a dormir,mañana lo arreglaremos-dijo Blake inseguro.

Pero al ver que no se movia se puso nerviso. La silueta empezo a moverse,al frente hacia Blake,arrastrando un pie con cada paso. De la forma tan sinuestra en la que se acercaba ponía aun más nervioso a Blake.

-Jack para-aviso asustado y nervioso Blake.

Pero la silueta no paro,sólo lo acelero. Blake sentía las grandes ganas de encender la linterna.

-Jack para no hace gracia-dijo Blake aún mas asustado que nervioso.

Pero no paro,acelero. Y justo cuando ya estaba casi en frente de Blake,encendió la linterna con rapidez. Como antes,al encenderla no estaba. Blake estaba muy asustado. Ni de coña iba a dormir en esa habitación. Si le preguntan,dice que había un nido de ratas encima de la cama. Así que,con la linterna aún encendida,se fue alguna otra habitación de otro.

Mientras tanto Aiden,ya tumbado en la cama,intentaba dormir después del susto que le habían pegado a él y a Jack. La puerta de su habitación estaba semicerrada. Entonces se empezaron a escuchar pasos por el pasillo. Aiden,que anteriormente había cerrado los ojos,los abrió y miro a la puerta.

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, where at you?  
>Tick Tock, Goes the clock, I want to play with you.<p>

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, let's play my favorit game  
>Tick Tock, Goes the clock, kill you.<p>

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, it will be fine.  
>Tick Tock, Goes the clock, but you must die.<p>

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, I'm so lonely here.  
>Tick Tock, Goes the clock, come here.<p>

Tick Tock, Goes the clock, where are you?  
>Tick Tock, Goes the clock, now is your turn to die,don't run away.<p>

Aiden abrió los ojos como platos ¡Era la canción esa!¡La de Looren! Bueno a lo mejor no era la misma letra ¡Pero era la misma! Aiden empezó a entrar en un mar de nervios,también un mar de miedo.

"Ojalá tuviera mi arco" penso fastidiado Aiden.

Los pasos sonaron más cercanos. De repente se pararon,algo toco el pomo de la puerta y empezó ha abrirla lentamente. Aiden cerro los ojos fuertemente,asustado y nervioso,al ver que no pasaba nada,apareció su oportunidad,de salir corriendo a otra habitación. Decidido. Se levanto con velocidad y salió corriendo.

Mientras tanto Jack tumbado en la cama también miraba el techo. También tenia la puerta semicerrada. Jack,al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse,volteo para ver,pero solo vio la puerta abierta completamente. Sinceramente,no le gustaba dormir con la puerta abierta,si no se escapaba el frio. Así que se levanto,cogio la linterna,la encendió y se dirigió a la puerta. Al cerrarla,esta vez entera,oye el sonido de la cama,el sonido que hace cuando te sientas. Jack extrañado,voltea. Al voltear,abre lo ojos como platos y una ola de miedo le inunda. Ahi estaba sentada la chica de la historia de Bunny. Como dijo Bunny,tenia los ojos completamente negros ambos,una sonrisa macabra,hecha por un cuchillo,que llegaba a las mejillas.

- ¡Aaahhh! -gritó Jack del susto.

Se le cayo la linterna y la recogió rapidamente,apuntó con ella a la cama y esa chica ya no estaba. La respiración de Jack estaba acelerada,no podía dormir sabiendo que hay una tía en su habitación que come cuerpos y le va ha arrancar la cabeza. Le tenía más miedo a ella que ha Lizbeth ahoramismo. A lo mejor sólo eran imaginaciones suyas,pero mejor no arriesgarse. Jack,abrió la puerta tras suyo y hecho a correr. De repente choco con alguien.

- ¿¡Aiden!? -preguntó Jack aliviado pero nervioso y asustado aún.

- ¡Jack! Iba a ir a dormir contigo-dijo Aiden aliviado,pensando que estaban a salvo-Es que he oído cantar a alguien,creo que ha sido la de la historia de Bunny,entonces luego...

-Espera...¿Tu también? -dijo Jack sorprendido.

-Oh no...¿También te ha pasado a ti?¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me la encontré sentada en la cama.

-Ay no,la maldion si es cierta...

-Corre,debemos de irnos algún otro lado,no quiero quedarme en este pasillo oscuro.

-Si tienes razón,me esta empezando a dar mal rollo este sitio.

Mientrar tanto Delsin,que dormía placenteramen,la linterna,que dejó en una mesita de noche,empezó a parpadear. Delsin se despertó para mirar extrañado la linterna. Delsin,pensando que eran las pilas,cogio la linterna y le dio unos golpes. Después de que volviera la linterna como antes,la encendió para comprobar el brillo. Al ver que estaba bien,dejó la linterna,aún encendida,en la mesita. Pero al dejarla una mano fría toca la suya,que estaba sobre la linterna aún. Sin saber que hacer,asustado,mirto lentamente de dónde provenía la mano,y ahi la vio,con una sinrisa hecha por Un cuchillo y sus ojos negros. A Delsin se le detuvo la respiración del susto. Looren,así es como se llamaba la chica de los ojos negros,apagó la luz de la linterna. Tres segundos después Delsin sale de la habitación,con la linterna en la mano y gritando muerto de miedo como una niña.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bunny,todos,absolutamente todos estaban con Bunny. Parecía ser que la habitación que había elegido Bunny era santa,porque Blake,Jack,Aiden (y Delsin que estaba por llegar) no se les ocurrió ir a otra habitación. La cama que había en la habitación era grande,matrimonial en pocas palabras,así que ahí caberian como mucho 5 personas justo. De repente Delsin abre la puerta y la cierra con prisa. Su respiración estaba acelerada,estaba asustado,como todos,bueno Bunny estaba mas confundido que asustado. Primero fue Blake,que aunque le costara (porque pensaba que no le iba a creer) le contó lo ocurrido,y bueno aunque Bunny no entendiera muy bien le dejo,penso que era un excusa. Luego fueron Jack y Aiden,también contaron lo que paso en sus habitaciones,Bunny no estaba seguro ai era una broma de mal gusto de que todos dijeran una excusa diferente pero de culpable la chica de su historia de miedo,Looren. Ahora que vino Delsin,tan nervioso y tan asustado,se esperaba otra excusa pero con la misma chica.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Bunny,esperando la historia de Delsin. Misma excusa. Misma chica.

- ¡La he visto!¡Me ha mirado con cara de "Hola querido ¿Sabias que voy ha arrancarte los órganos?"! -grito Delsin alterado.

-Baja la voz ¿Quieres? -dijo Bunny cansado.

- ¿¡También la has visto!? -pregunto sorprendido Blake.

- ¿¡También vosotros!? -pregunto Delsin.

- ¡Si! -dijo Jack- ¿Qué paso?

-Parece ser que la tía creepy estaba jugando con mi linterna,así que salí cagando leches ¿Y tu? -dijo Delsin más aliviado al estar con los otros.

-Yo me la encontré sentada en la cama-dijo Jack incomodo.

-Yo no la vi,pero si la oí acercarse y cantar su cancioncita-dijo Aiden cruzandose de brazos.

-Yo pensaba que era Jack pero resulta que era ella que se estaba acercando a mi-dijo Blake,con un escalofrío en la espalda.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que era yo? -pregunto Jack ofendido ¿Tan mal se veía?

-Pensé que querías vengarte del susto que os dimos-dijo Blake,encogiendose de hombros.

-Si quiero vengarme,pero lo haré en invierno querido,no en otoño,si es en mi estacion las venganzas salen bien si no salen mal-dijo Jack-Además,Canguro la habitación que has elegido posiblemente este bendecida por Dios.

-Si,esa diabla no se ha acercado a esta habitación-dijo Blake cayendo en la cuenta de eso.

-O tal vez nos a querido reunir aquí a todos para encerrarnos y comernos a todos juntos-dijo Delsin entrando en pánico de solo pensarlo.

Todos (menos Bunny) se miraron entre ellos entrando en panico.

-Quiero irme a casa-dijo Aiden pegando sus rodillas a su pecho,enterrando su cabeza en ellas y regodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

-Yo también-dijo Jack abrazando a Aiden del cuello.

- ¡Sabia qué tenía qué haber traído el tridente!¡Pero no!¡Claro que no!¡El señorito de las aguas no quiso traerlo! -se culpo Blake.

- ¿Te estas culpando? -pregunto Bunny extrañado,tumbado en la cama intentando dormir.

-Si-dijo Blake,con una mano en la cara.

- ¡Soy demasiado guapo para morir! -gritó desesperado Delsin,cuando eate se fijo en los demás,estos tenían cara de "¿Enserio?"-Y también joven...

Alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación. Delsin,que estaba apoyado en la puerta,se asusto y se medio entre las sabanas con rapidez.

-¡Hey!-se quejo Bunny,luego vio que llamaban a la puerta-Vale chicos,que no me crea vuestras historias,no significa que me tengáis que gastar bromas.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? -pregunto Aiden alterado.

- ¡Canguro es real!¡Es. Real!¡La tía de tu historia existeeee! -gritaba Jack sacudiendo a Bunny.

-Vale...va...¡Vale!¡Suéltame ya coño! -gritó Bunny separando a Jack de un empujón,no cayó al suelo,cayó tumbado en la cama,en la cama en la que estaba llena-Voy ha acabar con vuestras tonterías.

Bunny se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? -preguntó alterado Blake.

-Voy a enseñaros que simplemente puede ser una persona normal y corriente-dijo Bunny,cansado de tanta tontería.

- ¡No! -gritaron los demás.

Bunny abre la puerta y...no hay nada.

- ¿Veis? Imaginaciones vuestras-dijo Bunny victorioso,iba a cerrar hasta que lee algo escrito en la pared del frente-Estoy...detrás tuyo...

-B...B...B...Bun...Bunny...-le llamo temblando Aiden

-S...se...será mejor que te des la vuelta Canguro-le dijo asustado Jack.

Bunny,suponiendo que no iba a ser nada bueno,se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta verla a ella. Bunny grito del susto y se cayo suelo. Mientrar que Looren iba avanzando con el cuchillo en alto,Bunny iba avanzando hacia atrás como los cangrejos. Los demás no sabían que hacer,estaban paralizados,hasta que Blake se dio cuenta de una cruz encima de la cama en la pared. Así que la cogio.

- ¡Bunny!¡Reviéntale a esa cosa! -le aviso Blake,lanzándole la cruz a Bunny,este la cogio en el aire.

- ¡Aja!¡Muere ante...! La...la...¡La cruz,eso! Ya se me había olvidado-dijo Bunny levantandose ahora y Looren agachandose de lo que parecía ser de dolor.

- ¡Si!¡Viva la habitación Santa de Bunny! -grito victorioso Aiden,pero su sonrisa no duro mucho al mirar a Looren.

-Em...Cola de algodón...-dijo Delsin,asustado de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado Bunny,mirando a sus compañeros.

-No esta muriendo-dijo Jack decepcionado.

- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Bunny preocupado y asustado.

Bunny nota que algo agarra su brazo,voltea la cabeza y ve a Looren agarrándole el brazo y con la otra sujetando el cuchillo en alto,preparado para cortar la pata (mano) se Bunny,después de que ambos se miraran,Bunny grita y le da una bofetada a Looren. Esta cae al suelo.

- ¡Correr vamos!¡Coger las linternas nos vamos!¡Recogeremos las cosas por la mañana! -gritó Bunny dando ordenes,recogiendo su linterna,los demás hicieron lo mismo y se fueron corriendo de la mansión.

Ahora estaban fuera de la mansion,con las linternas encendidas.

- ¿Creéis que nos seguira? -preguntó Aiden.

-Puede que si,o tal vez mande algunas de sus criaturas-admitido Bunny-Vamos,debemos de salir de aquí AHORA.

* * *

><p>En el bosque...<p>

Parecía que no se acababa nunca. Ya llevaban un bueeen rato caminando. Primero,se alejaron de la mansión lo máximo posible,después intentaron buscar la salida,la salida que no encontraban. Sólo veían árboles,plantas y más árboles.

- ¿Cuando se acabara la noche? -preguntó Delsin interesado.

-En 12 horas,llevabamos 1 hora en la mansión,otra caminando,así que se amanecera en 10 horas-dijo Bunny-La historia de miedo que conte la saque de uno de los libros de Norte. Pensaba que era simplemente una historia y no era real. Aparte de la historia ponía varias cosas de ella que ignore a la hora de contaros la historia. Lei que a ella le quema la luz del sol,como a los vampiros,también en Halloween sale antes.

-Si,ya,eso ya nos lo contastes-dijo Blake sin mucho animo.

-Ya lo se,lo que quiero decir es que no solo sale antes,también persigue a su presa durante toda la noche-dijo Bunny serio.

-Wo...¿Qué?¿Estas de broma? -pregunto Aiden sorprendido.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? Esa tía no descansará hasta tenernos en su estomago,debemos de resistir hasta el amanecer-dijo Bunny preocupado,por si pasaba algo malo.

-Yo no me veo capaz Canguro-dijo Jack cansado.

-No digas eso compañero,saldremos de esta,te lo prometo,os lo prometo a todos-dijo Bunny dando ánimos a todos,luego para animar el ambiente dijo otra cosa a Jack-Incluido a tu amigo homosexual.

- ¡Qué no soy gay! -gritó Aiden enojado.

-Entonces bisexual-dijo Bunny encogiendo los hombros.

- ¡Tampoco bixesual!¡Ni homosexual!¡Nada de las dos cosas!¡Soy mas hetero que mi vecino! -volvio a gritar Aiden enojado.

- ¿Quién es tu vecino?

- ¡Ni puta idea!.

Se oyo el sonido de las ramas crujir al lado del grupo. Se voltearon para ver una nota clavada en un árbol (¿Os suena de algo?㈴7). Bunny iba a ir para aya pero Delsin el corta el paso.

-Espera...es una trampa-dijo Delsin conociendo ya eso-Si lo coges nos perseguira un tipo alto,con traje elegante y sin cara,su nombre...Slenderman.

- ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Blake extrañado.

-He visto a humanos jugar a ese juego-dijo Delsin.

-Da igual,seamos realistas por una vez-dijo Bunny avanzando hacia el árbol donde estaba la nota,los demás le siguieron. Una vez todos en frente,Bunny coge la nota y la lee mentalmente-Vaya...

- ¿Qué pone? -preguntó Aiden curioso.

-Pone...-iba a decir Bunny.

Queridos chicos,estáis en vuestra pesadilla viviente

Si queréis vivir,debéis de huir

Y si queréis salir vivos,cuidado que no os atrapemos

Que aunque me alimente de las almas de los niños,

Tambien me valen las almas de los chicos jóvenes.

Tambien hay mas criaturas que van a por vosotros,

Os he hecho un mapa,detrás de esta nota.

Si conseguís salir bien para vosotros

Si no,buenas noches de parte de Jeft

Vuestro querido Slenderman.

- ¿Enserio? -pregunto Blake sin creérselo.

- ¿Jeft?¿Jeft the Killer? -preguntó Aiden asustado.

- ¡Os lo dije!¡Os lo dije! -gritó Delsin.

-Cállate-susurro Jack.

De repente se oyó un extraño ruido,que venía de detrás del grupo,estos se dieron la vuelta lentamente y finalmente vieron al alto hombre con sus tentáculos. Todos tragaron saliba y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

-H...ho...hola jejej-dijo Delsin nervioso.

-Encantado de conocerle...señor-dijo Blake igual de nervioso.

-Chicos...-dijo Jack Asustado.

- ¿Si? -dijeron los demás.

-Creo que será mejor que ¡Corramos! -dijo Jack,hechando a correr en la ultima palabra con los demás.

Todos,al empezar a correr,se dieron cuenta que el hombre de traje los perseguía.

- ¡No,no,no,no,no,no,no! -iba gritando Delsin Desesperado.

- ¡El mapa! -gritó Bunny recordandolo. Saco el mapa y se lo lanzo a Jack,ya que Bunny necesitaba las cuatro patas para correr- ¿¡A dónde hay que ir!?

- ¡Izquierda y derecha!-gritó Jack,todos fueron hacia la izquierda y luego derecha,y al dar la siguiente direccion,fueron todos hacia esa dirección- ¡Derecha y luego izquierda!

Al hacer esos giros,perdieron a Slenderman,parecía ser que a este no se le daban muy bien las curvas. Al darse cuenta que Slender ya no los seguía,pararon de correr y continuaron caminando.

- ¡Wooho!¡Lo despistamos! -gritó victorioso Aiden.

-No cantes victoria aún-dijo Blake,no muy seguro de que se haya terminado.

- ¿Ahora a dónde? -pregunto Bunny mas tranquilo.

-Y ahora...ha llegado a su destino-dijo Jack inseguro,el mapa los había conducido enfrente de una montaña.

-Jack ¿Has mirado bien? -preguntó Blake.

-Lo he mirado muy bien-dijo Jack cruzandose de brazos.

-Dame eso-Bunny cogio el mapa de entre las manos de Jack,lo miro y resulta que Jack había mirado bien,no se habia confundido-Ups...

- ¿Ups?¡Mira donde estamos!¡No hay que confiar en los mapas de extraños! -gritó Delsin.

-Cállate-aviso Aiden.

-Que manía de ir gritando tienes-dijo Blake rodando los ojos.

De entre los arboles salieron lobos de ojos ámbar,negros como la noche,rodeando a estos cuatro. Tambien salieron Slenderman,Jeft y Looren. El grupo al verlos dueron pasos hacia atras hasta chocar con la montaña. Los lobos,Slender,Jeft y Looren corrieron hacia ellos. El grupo de chicos se juntaron asustados,no tenían nada con que defenderse,estaban cannsados de correr,no habían dormido nada,estaban muy debiles,no podrían con ellos. Cuando ya estaban en frente,el grupo se encogió temblando,abrazandose entre ellos,misteriosamente,se oyen las risas de Looren y Slender ¿¡Por qué se reían!? El grupo los miro extrañados.

- ¡Jajajajaja!¡Qué caras!¡Hace años que no veo una así!¡jajaja! -se rió Slender,este tenía la voz que...¡Bitch! Quiero decir ¡Pitch!

- ¿Black? -preguntó extrañado Blake.

- ¡Sip! -dijo Pitch quitandpse la mascara de Slender.

- ¿¡Como!? -dijo sorprendido Aiden.

- ¿Y ellos? -preguntó Jack señalando a Looren y a Jeft.

-Son Saúl y una ilusión de Ana-dijo Pitch tocando a Jeft,este desapareció- ¿Veis? Una ilusión.

-Espera ¿Él es Saúl ? -pregunto Delsin sorprendido- ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho en la cara!?

-Tranquilos,solo es pintura de esa que parece real-dijo Kim apareciendo con Lizeth y Lizbeth entre Saul y Pitch.

- ¿Lo habéis disfrazado de una niña de diez años asesina? -pregunto Bunny.

-Él ha querido disfrazarse de niña asesina-dijo Lizeth.

- ¿Alguien más ha participado? -preguntó Blake.

-Si,yo y Lizeth escribiendo la nota y la idea de como asustaros,Ana creando la ilusión de Jeft,y ya-dijo Lizbeth ahora.

- ¿Y tu Kim,que has hecho? -preguntó Aiden ahora.

-Hacerle a Saúl el maquillaje realista y ayudarles Pitch y a él ha aparecer y desaparecer-dijo Kim.

-Me siento traicionado-dijo Jack decepcionado.

-Lo mismo digo-dijeron Blake y Bunny.

-Oh vamos-dijo graciosa Lizeth.

-No sólo vosotros podéis gastar bromas-dijo Lizbeth sonriendo.

- ¿Queriais vuestra noche de terror? Aquí la habéis tenido-dijo Kim.

-Teneis que decir gracias-dijo Saúl fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Oye Saúl,siento la bofetada que te di en la mansión-se disculpó Bunny.

- ¿Qué bofetada? No me has dado ninguna-dijo Saúl extrañado.

Aiden de repente ve lonque se supone que era Looren,pero con una apaeiencoa esta vez no de 10 años,si no de 19 a lo mejor.

-Kim dile a Saúl que ya es suficiente-dijo Aiden cruzandose de brazos.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Saúl está aquí conmigo-dijo Kim mostrando a Saul que le agarraba de la mano.

-Espera,si Saúl esta aqui,entonces...¿Quién es el que esta ahí? -preguntó Lizbeth comenzando ha asustase.

Todos miraron a Looren que los miraba desde al lado de un árbol. Luego todos se miraron entre si,volvieron la vista a Looren,esta les rugió con un rugido agudo,como el de las serpientes,sacando su larga y delgada lengua. Oh no,era ella de verdad,todos se asustaron y gritaron.

**㇨5ENTRE LAS DOCE Y LAS UNA,APARECEN LAS MALAS FIGURAS㇨5**

**ㇳ5HAPPY HALLOWEENㇳ5**

**㈌3FELIZ HALLOWEEN㈌3**


End file.
